Shattered
by gimarkley2013
Summary: Hermione returns from Australia, and the unthinkable happens, she is attacked and raped. The attack leaves her broken, in need of some tender love and care. Who can put the pieces back together? Where does she go from here? And most importantly, who attacked her? FW/HG or HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't know exactly, but he just had this bad feeling. A sense of foreboding that he hadn't felt since the war. If there was one thing that Harry knew, it was to trust his instincts. Since it had been a good year and a half since the final battle, this feeling was not a pleasant one. Deciding he needed someone to talk to, he began looking for Ginny around Grimmauld place. They had moved in together after he proposed, six months after the final battle.

He finally found her, lounging on a loveseat in the drawing room with a book on her knee. He silently sat sown on the other end and waited for her to notice him. He had learned a long time ago that disturbing Ginny when she was focused on something, only led to stinging hexes in rather unpleasant places.

Finally she looked up, smiling softly but her expression changed as she took in the look on his face. "Something wrong Harry?" she asked warily.

"I don't know Gin," He replied softly "I just have a bad feeling, like I'm missing something, something important."

Her brow furrowed, confused "Well Harry, can you describe it any better?"

Harry sighed, tired and frustrated "I just feel like something bad is going to happen, something that I could change." If Harry was really honest with himself, it was feeling like he didn't have control anymore. Even with the Dursley's and throughout his Hogwarts education, Harry had tried to make sure he knew what was going on. Whether it was his Uncle's drinking habits or noticing anything odd with the Professors.

Ginny smiled softly, trying to settle Harry's nerves. She knew that when Harry was focused on something, he usually worked himself into a right state. Harry always needed to make sure that everyone was content, in spite of his own sanity.

"Harry honey, you're just anxious about Hermione." Hermione just gotten back from Australia, after successfully restoring her parent's memories. She was spending a few weeks at the Burrow with the Weasley's, san Charlie and Bill. Hermione had seemed okay when the pair saw her yesterday, if anything she looked like she needed a good night's sleep.

Harry leaned back against the back of the loveseat, exhausted, "Gin, I just don't know. It's not just Hermione, its Ron and his odd behavior. It's running into Malfoy at the Ministry, and the reconstruction. It's just everything."

Ginny leaned across the loveseat to quickly peck him on the lips, making Harry smile. Ginny then got up and stood in front of Harry. "Come on, Harry." she said tiredly "Let's go to bed, it's getting late and we need to get up for breakfast at the Burrow tomorrow."

Harry looked conflicted for a moment, as if he was going to contest her, but he just sighed and smiled wearily at Ginny. Ginny smirked and pulled Harry off of the loveseat, towards the bedroom.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the willow tree in the Weasley's orchard. She was exhausted, she just wanted some silence, something that was few and far between at the Burrow. Hence, the reason that she was currently sitting underneath a tree in the middle of the night.

Her friends were under the impression that everything went perfect with her parents. While that was true, it wasn't the whole story. A story that she wouldn't be telling anybody anytime soon; she needed to wrap her head around it first. She was going to be a big sister, her mom Mrs. Granger-Wilkins was pregnant.

Of course Hermione's parents, thinking that they were still a fresh couple, had prospered in Australia. They had started up their own dental practice and were raking in the dough. So when Hermione showed up, and removed the memory charm she figured they would be angry. Something she didn't count on however, was the fear, the distrust and most importantly the resentment. The way the charm worked when it was removed was that both of her parents were able to remember Hermione now, in addition to every detail of their new and old lives.

They had a lot of questions, questions she tried to answer as honestly as she could. Those honest answers did nothing to appease hear parents. They were angry that she had sent them away; they would were resentful that they would have to leave their current lives. Her parents were now afraid of her magic, that she would use it on them again. This particular fact hit Hermione hard, her parents had actively embraced her magic when she was younger and now they were afraid, that their own daughter would hurt them. She wanted to cry just thinking about it.

And now she was going to be an older sister, at almost 20. Her parents had made it perfectly clear that if they were to return to Britain a few conditions would have to be met. A great long list, but her favorite was that she was to have limited contact with her parents. And absolutely no contact with the new baby; at least until they could trust her again.

That was the part that made her angry, the part that made her want to yell and scream. She did what she thought was best for her parents, and they hated her for it. If she hadn't they could be dead, something that she refused to even thing about. It was just so unfair, if she hadn't sent them away there wouldn't be a new baby. She could understand their opinion to an extent, but barring her from the new baby, which could very well be magical, was just uncalled for.

In addition to her parental issues, Hermione was also in a conundrum when it came to her job. Before the war, she wanted to go and work for the Ministry, and make the world better for magical creatures. But after the war, she wanted nothing to do with the Ministry, even if Kingsley was working to make it better. Hell, if she asked she could have any job she wanted, she was the brightest witch of age after all.

So with the Ministry out, Hermione was floundering for options. That was until she got the letter from McGonagall. During the reconstruction of Hogwarts, and the school year that followed, Flitwick had decided that he had enough of students. After all, he had been teaching for almost as long as McGonagall. So, Hogwarts was in need of a new Professor; who else would be better than the brightest witch of her generation and war hero, Hermione Granger.

If they only knew how successful she was now, she thought bitterly. It was only May, so she still had some time to decide. She just needed time to think, time to prepare.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts, staring up into the night through the branches of the tree. She was so lost that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps. She didn't notice that the wildlife had stopped and the night was silent. But she did notice the hands that grabbed her, and she only had time to scream before she experienced a flash of excruciating pain and her entire world went black.

Harry shot straight out of bed, waking Ginny up with him. All traces of sleep were eradicated as they took in the silver monkey patronus that belonged to Fred Weasley. The monkey opened his mouth and spoke if the anxious voice of Fred Weasley:

"_Get to Saint Mungo's, quickly … Its Hermione, she's been attacked… She's been raped… and it doesn't look good." _

Harry was out the door before the patronus finished, still in his green golden snitch patterned boxers; with Ginny not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Sunday! Sorry about the format of the last chapter, i'll get better I promise. This is my first fanfic so be gentle?

Special Thanks to Shaymars, WALIELA, and Wihelem Wigworthy for reviewing!

BTW: I own nothing!

Ginny never liked St. Mungo's, not once in her entire life had she come to St. Mungo's and something good come out of it. Hospitals weren't fun, not when you're a visitor and especially not when you're a patient. Ginny just happened to have extensive knowledge of both circumstances. She still wasn't completely over the whole diary thing and she'd rather not talk about Fred's coma after the battle.

They had left straight from Grimmuald place and flooed to St. Mungo's. _We must be quite the sight _she thought. She and Harry were practically sprinting through the hospital, with Harry in his boxers and her in a flimsy nightgown. When the duo reached the reception desk the Mediwitch looked up in shock, recoiling slightly at the look on Harry's face.

"Yes, I need to know where Hermione Granger is," Harry slammed his fist down on the desk, causing the Mediwitch to jump "NOW!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing in the hall.

"Harry, Harry! Calm down" Ginny said firmly, turning to glare at Harry "You getting worked up isn't going to help her." Turning towards the nurse and smiling softly she said, "Sorry about him, could you please tell us to find Hermione Granger? It's urgent."

"Sure, just give me one second." She said with a nervous glance at Harry she turned around looking through some files. "She's on the third floor, room 394–"

Whatever she was going to say was lost on Harry because he was already gone, with Ginny not far behind.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived in the corridor they were greeted with a clan of nervous Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was in tears as she rushed to gather them in a bone crushing hug. She sniffled and then looked down, taking in their state of dress, or rather undress, and sighed. "You poor dears, here let me help you" She pulled out her wand and transfigured their clothes into something more presentable. By the time she was finished the rest of the Weasleys joined them.

Harry took a moment to take in the people surrounding him, if he were to be honest, they had seen better days. Fred and George were unusually subdued, Ron was nowhere to be seen, Percy hadn't said a world and Mr. Weasley kept glancing anxiously towards the end of the hall.

"Is that where she is?" Harry asked softly, suddenly nervous. What if she wasn't okay? What if she wasn't going to be okay?

At this point, Mr. Weasley spoke up "Yes Harry, she's in there. The healers are only allowing two people at a time in the room, security reasons."

"How is she?" Ginny questioned warily, if Ginny was honest, she was terrified. They only just got Hermione back a few weeks ago. Ginny refused to think of what could happen, Hermione was strong. She was going to get through this.

"Well," Mr. Weasley stated "From what we understand, she was outside when her attacker got to her. We don't know how he got past the wards or how he managed to sneak up on Hermione, but he did. We don't know the whole story, when Hermione wakes up we'll know more. But it seems like he bound her, knocked her unconscious and then…" Mr. Weasley had a hard time finishing, but he didn't need to say it. All present knew what he was trying to say.

Sensing his discomfort Harry stepped in "Would you guys mind if Ginny and I went in?" Receiving no disagreement they started walking towards the room at the end of the hall.

* * *

When they got to the door Harry hesitated, he suddenly felt like a scared 12 year-old again. He was reminded of his second year, when McGonagall stopped the quidditch match because Hermione had been petrified. He remembered walking the hospital wing and being afraid of what he would see when he walked through the hospital wing doors.

He hadn't liked what he had seen then, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he saw now.

As they walked through the door Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Hermione was lying on the hospital bed, but she didn't look like Hermione, she looked a lot worse. She had a hospital gown on that Harry assumed covered the injuries on her lower body. But the parts that he could see didn't look much better, her face was barely recognizable. She had one black eye, a split lip and multiple bruises on her face. As Harry took in the rest of her body he wanted to hit something, he could see the faint bruises that looked like hand prints on her neck and arms.

_At least she looks peaceful _Harry thought sadly. Just then an older healer came in and looked at Hermione's chart and then she waved her wand in a set of complicated movements over her body.

"Hello, my name is Healer Brown, I'm in charge of Ms. Granger."

"How is she? What's the prognosis?" Ginny asked the healer.

"Well, it's a good thing that the young Mr. Weasley found her when he did, or else she would have bled out." At this Ginny looked positively green. "He had the right instinct to bring her here. We were able to stop the bleeding, both internally and externally. We had to put her in a magically induced coma so she wouldn't feel any pain, as she had quite a few bones that were broken that needed to be fixed."

"How is she now?" asked Harry, glancing at Hermione nervously.

"Well," the healer started "She's going to need time, time to heal both mentally and physically. There was also extensive damage to her reproductive tract. We expect her to wake up in the next few hours, she's going to be scared when she does. She's going to need some familiar faces, that's why I would like to ask you, Mr. Potter, if you would stay here, so that when she wakes up she's not completely alone."

"Anything you need me to do, anything I can do to help, and I'll do it." Harry stated firmly, Ginny could see the determination in his eyes and knew it was going to be a long day.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I know how close you and Ms. Granger are." At Harry's confused look she elaborated, "My daughter was in your year group, Lavender Brown, she used talk about you all the time." The healer smiled sadly, Lavender hadn't survived her encounter with Greyback. "Well at any rate, let me know if you need anything." Smiling softly, she left.

Sensing Harry was at a loss of what to do, Ginny transfigured one of the hospital chairs into a small sofa. She then pulled Harry onto the sofa as they settled in for a long wait.

* * *

It was dark, Hermione never like the darkness. She felt like she was suspended on mid-air, but she somehow knew that something wasn't right. She could feel that she wasn't supposed to be here, she needed to go somewhere else. She needed to open her eyes, but they just felt so heavy. Maybe she could keep them closed for a little bit longer.

As her mind began to wander she began to think about her friends, her family. She needed to go, to be with them. With that thought, she opened her eyes and found herself looking into the startling emerald eyes of her best friend.

* * *

Up Next: Visitors and Interviews

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Good Morning! Sorry for the late update, I've had a week from hell. I would've had this up last night but doc manager was being awk. You can expect at least one/twp chapters a week depending on my free time!

I do **NOT **own anything... If i did, I wouldnt have student loans..

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was able to discern two things one, she was in a very uncomfortable hospital bed and two, every part of her ached. Groaning, she attempted to sit up, Harry, recognizing her intentions aided her so that she was in a sitting position.

Finally comfortable, she looked at her best friend of over a decade and the redhead beside him. Confused, she said softy "Harry, can you please enlighten me to why I'm in a hospital bed?"

Harry's look of confusion mirrored her own, "'Mione, what's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione studied Harry closely as she responded, "Well, I was at the Burrow and I couldn't sleep so I went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and then I went outside for a bit."

Harry seemed to struggle for words, it was obvious to Hermione that her best friend was trying to find the right words to say. Hermione was tired and achy, she was growing impatient "Harry, spit it out would you." Harry then glanced at Ginny and then at the open hospital door nervously. She was suddenly scared, she didn't want to know what Harry had to tell her.

"There was an attack" the answer came from not Harry, but Ginny. "Against you 'Mione, while you were outside last night someone attacked you. The healer can give you more information on your condition, I'll go and find her." And with that Ginny left, in search of the mysterious Healer.

Hermione was shocked, she needed answers and apparently so did Harry. Being the auror in training that he was, Hermione braced herself for the oncoming questions.

"We were hoping that you would be able to remember something, anything, about your attack in order to catch the bastard who attacked you. I promise you 'Mione, we will find him." Harry said with fierce look in his eyes, Hermione suddenly felt glad that Harry had her back.

"I know you will Harry" she responded "If I remember anything, you'll be the first to know, pinky swear."

Just then Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, and upon seeing Hermione was awake, she rushed to the bed. Only slowing down when she realized that she couldn't hug Hermione without hurting her.

"How are you dearie?" The Weasley matriarch asked "I'm so sorry that this happened, on our own land too. We don't know quite yet how they passed through the wards but we will find out."

Hermione was dumfounded, she had helped the Ministry with the new ward placement after the war, and they were some of the strongest in the world. Someone had to be keyed to the wards, in order to be allowed to pass through them. If they weren't keyed in, they would need special access from someone the wards were tied too. Glancing at Harry, she could see that he had already figured that out, someone she knew attacked her or at the very least helper her attacker get to her.

Before she could question any farther, Ginny returned with a middle-aged woman that looked familiar, she assumed this was the healer.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger, my name is Healer Brown and I am the resident healer in charge of you case." Turning to face her the other people in the room, she said "I'm sorry, but this situation is delicate, I have to ask one of you to leave. Only two visitors at a time"

Without saying a word, Mrs. Weasley nodded and excused herself. Something Hermione was thankful for, as much as she loved Molly, she just needed the comfort of her best friends.

"Hermione, do you mind if I call you that?" Seeing Hermione's nod in the affirmative she continued "I assume you know what has happened."

"Actually, I really don't all I remember is going to sit underneath the tree and then waking up here…"

Healer Brown picked up as Hermione trailed off, "After the ordeal you experienced it can only be expected. Your memory should return, overtime. But let me tell you what I do know, if that's okay with you?" Hermione didn't deem to have a choice so she reluctantly agreed.

"You were brought here last night around 2 a.m. Initially, you were covered in blood, your clothes were torn and bruises were starting to form. We quickly admitted you to the hospital and began working in order to save your life. As it turns out, you had profound internal bleeding. It seems that the organs in your lower abdominal cavity had been ruptured in several placed. Mainly your colon, uterus, and there was minimal damage to your kidneys as well. Once we stopped the bleeding we were able to focus on your bones. Your pelvis was fractured, you had several broken ribs, fingers and slight damage to the bones of your face. Right now you are currently in the process of regrowing some bones, I can assume you feel a slight tingling sensation in the aforementioned areas, which is part of the recovery and perfectly normal."

Hermione nodded, she was feeling slightly nauseous as the damage her body sustained was being described to her but, and the healer wasn't done quite yet.

"Not only were you beaten, it seemed that your attacker raped you as well." At this news, Hermione promptly lost the contents of her stomach into the bin next to her bed.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she said, "What happens now." Harry grabbed her hand in support, and Hermione was thankful for the gesture.

Healer Brown was trying to decide how much to tell this young woman, too much could halt her recovery but she felt that the young woman in front of her needed to know. "It seems that the man who attacked you managed to severely damage the walls of your vagina and cervix."

Hermione made no move to hide tears that streamed down her face, "Will I be able to have children?" Seeing the look on the Healers face brought on a new wave of tears as Ginny moved to her other side and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"The damage was extensive, if your recovery goes as planned then there is a chance that you will be able to conceive. We will know more as time passes, as of right now, you need to rest. There will be a representative from a law firm to talk about pressing charges. As you are awake, your visitor number has been increased to four." Sensing that the war heroine needed some space Healer brown excused herself, promising to return later.

As soon as the healer left Ginny crawled in the bed with Hermione. Laying side by side, the youngest Weasley attempted to calm Hermione, while Harry rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. The group of friends just reveled in each other's company for a while. Their calm was disrupted when a disheveled Fred Weasley entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey 'Mione" He said, smiling softly "How are you feeling?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, wincing at the soreness "I've been better" she said bitterly.

Fred nodded, sensing she didn't want to talk about it, he took a seat in one of the hospital chairs. Looking at his hands Fred started speaking in a shaky voice "I don't know if anyone told you" he exhaled sharply "but I was the one who brought you here, I found you underneath the tree. Christ 'Mione, I've never been so scared in my life."

At Fred's revelation, Hermione turned to face Fred, "Thank you Fred, Lord knows what would have happened if you didn't come outside when you did."

Fred nodded, he needed her to know that he would be there for her, no matter what. Last night he had felt a pull to go outside, and found a bleeding Hermione Granger when he did. Nothing terrified him more than the thought of losing her. Fred had always harbored a small crush on the book worm, but he had never acted on it. Having her so close to death Fred never wanted to waste another second with the incredibly strong girl before him.

As a distraction, Fred started to describe a new product at the shop when the quartet was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hermione assumed that it was the lawyer that healer Brown had told her about. When he entered the room Hermione's heart stopped, no, anyone but him. Hermione hated admitting weakness, and right now she was at her lowest.

Hermione must have been a horrid person in a previous life; as Draco Malfoy had just walked into her hospital room.

* * *

REVIEW pease?

Up next: The Slytherin to save the day


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank you all for the feedback! You guys can just imagine me sitting behind my computer screen reading my reviews and smiling like a fool!

Now, I had a question about who Hermione was going to be paired with. Its still borderline Fred or Draco. But reader RayningRoses suggested a triad between Hermione, Draco and Fred. I never considered it but it is possible! I just dont know if I could write a good triad. So just let me know what you think? If I knew how to set up a poll I would but, I dont so...

So after this ridiculously long authors note, let me know if you find any mistakes and I'll fix them!

I dont own anything, if I did I would have a car by now...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not a morning person, even at Hogwarts he would struggle with getting up in time for breakfast. So when his boss, CEO of Patterson Defenders: attorneys at large, called him at 6 in the bloody morning he was understandably upset. That was, until his boss got to the point: there had been an attack on one Hermione Granger. Mr. Patterson had been adamant that Draco take this case, as he knew Granger personally and Draco had a 95% conviction rate.

In Draco's eyes, any man that has the audacity to lay a hand on a woman deserves Azkaban, or worse. Draco had witnessed his mother take years or abuse, for him, from his now estranged father. After the final battle, Draco had sworn that he would be a better man than as his father. Hence the reason he went into practicing law.

Sure, he and Granger had never been on the best terms, the incident at the Manor came to mind, but he would never wish this on her. Draco promised himself that no matter how difficult, he would make this as easy as possible on Granger; she had been through enough.

As he entered her hospital room, she was there with the Weaselette, one of the ginger twins and Potter. They all eyed him warily, based on their past it was to be expected. Draco decided that being professional was going safest option if he wanted to avoid getting hexed.

"Morning Granger" Draco had to bite back a scowl, this was going to be harder than he thought "I'm a representative from Patterson Defenders, here to but the bastard who did this away for a very long time." He could see Potter relax slightly, having determined that he wasn't an immediate threat. However, the hand that wasn't gripping Granger's was hidden from view where Draco could only assume it rested on his wand.

He took a second to really look at Granger, she was bruised and battered. Hell, if he hadn't known beforehand that she was in this room then he wouldn't have been able to recognize her.

Before he could speak farther, ginger twin spoke up "What in the bloody hell is this! What are you doing here?"

Oh how he wanted to hex him, "I'll have you know Weasley, I'm the attorney in charge of Granger's case."

Weaselette spoke up, "And what exactly are you here to do, how can you of all people help Hermione?"

Draco narrowed his eyes as he responded, "Well, for one of the all of my cases have an overall 95% conviction rate. And if your meager brain can't understand that, it means that I put the bad guys away, quite frequently I might add. Second, I've seen enough abuse in my life so forgive me if I want make things right. Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"Enough!" Granger said weakly but with enough conviction that made everyone in the room freeze and look at her. "Could you please stop fighting? I don't need it, Malfoy has the resources to catch, and convict, my attacker and if you all can't accept that–"She stopped suddenly, grabbing her ribs. She exhaled slowly, but she didn't need to say anymore everyone present understood.

Harry always prided himself on being able to read people. His overall impression was that the Draco Malfoy standing in front of him resembled nothing of his childhood nemesis. "So now what, Malfoy? What happens next?"

"Well," Malfoy began "I have already received Granger's statement from the auror department and the medical reports from Healer Brown. I'll need to see the crime scene at some point ,the sooner the better. We now have two options, we could wait for Granger's memory to return to her, hopefully giving us a name. Or, we could use… other methods to bring back her memories a bit quicker."

Ginny looked skeptical, "And what exactly are these other methods Malfoy?"

"We could use a Pensive and attempt pull the memory out, which has its drawbacks as the memory may not be there at all. The other option is to use Legilimency, simply wander through Granger's brain until we find something useful. But, as we all know legilimency is rather unpleasant for all parties involved. Besides gathering evidence and following leads, what we do next is entirely up to Granger."

Hermione was absolutely sure of two things, she wanted no one inside of her head anytime soon and she really wanted a nap. Sighing she said "Legilimency is out for the time being, we could try the pensive maybe there's something in there that I can't see. You're welcome to ask all the questions you want. But for the time being I'm exhausted and incredibly sore. Someone fetch healer Brown, I'd love a pain relief potion."

Noting the dismissal, they began to file out one by one until she was left only with Malfoy standing at the foot of her bed.

Annoyed she said, "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Hermione," Her eyes widened slightly at the use of her first name but he gave her no time respond. "I promise you we will catch the bastard who did this. And if you need anything at all, you come to me. Are we clear?" Seeing her nod, he took his leave as well.

Hermione felt a faint flutter in her chest as Malfoy left, maybe he could actually fix this. For the first time since she had woken up, she felt hope that justice was going to be served. Someone was going to pay, for what they did to her.

* * *

Outside in the hallway another conversation was taking place, Harry, Draco, Fred and Ginny were discussing what they were going to do next.

"So we know that someone had to have let the attacker in or it was one of the Weasleys." Draco said, seeing the nods of the rest of the group he continued, "Right, so we need to find everyone who's keyed to the wards as of this minute." Draco then turned to the Weasleys standing across from him, "Well?"

Fred sighed and shared a weary look with Ginny and then responded "It's all of the Weasleys and their respective partners, mum and dad included. And then there's Harry, Kingsley, Andromeda Tonks and some various order members. For the full list you'll have to ask dad as he's the head of the family."

Draco nodded, he had expected as much. "So, I'll get in contact with your dad and in the meantime we need to track down all of the Weasleys who aren't here right now. If that doesn't turn up anything useful then we'll start with the others keyed to the wards."

Harry was secretly impressed by Malfoy's efficiency, but all he said was "Right, what about Hermione? We can't just leave her here alone, according to Healer Brown she should have died" His breath caught but he otherwise continued, "What if the person who did this comes back?"

Draco nodded, "I suggest that we keep someone with Granger at all times and then when she is released she'll need to stay somewhere safe."

Fred volunteered the flat above the twins shop, as George was currently staying with Angelina Johnson, his fiancé, there was a room open. Fred's logic was that she would be in a heavily populated area and Fred would always be close. With nobody finding any fault they agreed and Fred volunteered to stay with Hermione while the others set off to locate those keyed to the wards.

* * *

Hogshead was known for its seclusion, if two people wanted to meet and not raise suspicion the Hogshead was perfect. In a booth surrounded by notice-me-not charms sat two men who would raise eyebrows if seen together anywhere else.

The taller of the two men spoke first, "You said that the bitch would be dead after I let you past the wards. But she's not, she's in Mungo's right now! The last thing we need is her to start talking. I don't know about you but I don't fancy spending the rest of my life in bloody Azkaban."

The shorter man scoffed, "You worry too much, and yes the mudblood is still alive. You however, underestimate me, the bitch will be taken care off. We're lucky that Mungo's has such horrible security." The man smirked, he was confident that the mudblood wouldn't remember anything. In fact, he might just pay her another visit. She was exquisite, even if she was a mudblood.

There was one thing that the Hogshead patrons always forgot one minor detail when meeting at the rundown restaurant. They forgot that the owner was Aberforth Dumbledore, who needed to make a floo call.

* * *

Review pease?

Up next: Draco investigates


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! I'm so sorry for the month long wait, between coming home from college for the summer and working I guess I lost track of time. I tried to make this chapter extra special (even though it fought me tooth and nail). **

**I solemnly swear that I will, from now on, post chapters in a more timely fashion (at least once a week)**

**I don't own!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hermione."

"Fred"

"'Mione."

"Fred"

"I'm bored"

Hermione sighed "Fred, you don't have to stay here"

"Yes I have to, you can't be left alone. Whoever did this is still out there, I won't let this happen again." Fred stated firmly

"Thanks Fred, I really appreciate it. But if you're going to stay here you need to find some way to occupy yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes as she studied the man across from her. Fred was lounging on the loveseat that Ginny had transfigured earlier this morning. Every few seconds, he would glance over at her on the hospital bed and then quickly avert his gaze. She found it rather endearing, even if it irritated her. She understood their concern, she didn't want a repeat of the other night, but she was tired of being treated like an invalid. She wanted to leave the hospital, it had only been twenty-four hours but she was done looking at the white walls.

Fred glanced at her again, and he got a mischievous looks in his eyes "Let's play 20 questions, to pass the time." When Hermione looked hesitant he added, "Come on, what else are you going to do? Look at the walls? That's no fun 'Mione." Fred then proceeded to pull a puppy dog face, and Hermione was a goner.

"Fine, you first." Hermione agreed.

"Favorite color?"

"Orange."

It was Hermione's turn "Favorite quidditch team?"

"Puddlemere United"

"Favorite memory?

Hermione thought for a second, if she was honest with herself the recent fight with her parents had tainted her early childhood memories. She was still so frustrated with them, she didn't even know if they knew about the attack. A thought suddenly occurred to Hermione, she didn't care as much as she should, and her parents don't care anyway. Despite her internal turmoil, all she said to Fred was "Seeing Hogwarts for the first time, laying eyes on that castle, was so magnificent made my muggle home seem so mundane."

Fred considered her for a second, "Come on now, it couldn't have been so bad."

_Up until a month ago, it wasn't _Hermione thought bitterly, but all she said was "It wasn't at all, my parents were amazing and I don't know where I would be without their presence when I was a kid. I guess, just finding out that the magic from fairy tales actually existed and that I was able to use it. It made me feel special, like I had a place in this world."

Fred smiled, "Well, I'm glad that you found a home here." Fred's expression changed he suddenly became very thoughtful, "Hermione, what are fairy tales?"

Hermione smiled, as she began to recount the fairy tales from her childhood; from Rumplestilskin to Cinderella.

* * *

Draco was sitting at his desk, concentrating hard on the file in front of him. Something just wasn't right about this case, he knew one of the Weasleys had dropped the wards and allowed the attacker entrance. Draco was also sure that it was Ron or Charlie, neither had been heard since the attack, however Draco was leaning away from Charlie. Charlie was in Romania, fighting dragons or something equally as insane. Also, according to Bill, Charlie usually floos over a few times a month, and was due for another visit soon.

So that left Ron, Hermione's ex-boyfriend as well as one of her closest friends. Or, he was one of her closest friends, according to Potter and Weaselette the pair had been drifting apart and fighting more often. Draco was pretty sure that Ron let the attacker in, the problem now was figuring out who actually harmed Hermione. Sure, plenty of people had motive especially after the war. Draco was trying to figure out who and what their connection was to Ron and Hermione, the why would come later.

Potter provided a list of all of the places that Ron had been to, and anyone known to frequent those areas. Potter wasn't happy that Draco had turned his suspicions to Ron, but he eventually came around and gave Draco the information that he needed.

Draco's goal was to make a strong case, one that could stand up and win in the Wizengamot, without the use of veritaserum. He wanted to put the bastards away for the rest of their lives, maybe elevate the sentence to a dementor's kiss.

According to his list, Ron had been frequenting different pubs around London and some of them were known for their shady patrons. Draco scanned the list, he didn't even recognize some of the names on the list, which was surprising because of his experiences as a teen. One pub that did stick out was the Hogs Head, which Potter had said was one of Ron's favorites.

If Draco recalled correctly, Aberforth Dumbledore still ran the Hogs Head. Draco had just decided to floo over to the Hogs Head when his secretary, Mindy, knocked and then poked her head in. Smiling she said, Mr. Malfoy, there's a man here that wants to see you, he says its important" at this she looked skeptical.

Draco sighed, "Very well, let him in." Mindy nodded and left the room, closing behind the door behind her. A few moments later, Aberforth Dumbledore stepped in, _Think of the devil and he shall appear _thought Draco.

Draco stood up to great the older man, shaking his hand he said "Mr. Dumbledore, good to see you."

Aberforth returned gesture, dressed in a tattered black robe under which Draco could barely discern a pair of muggle jeans, he looked nothing like his elder brother.

"Jus' call me Aberforth or Abe, I haven't been a Dumbledore for many a years now." Aberforth said with a scowl.

"Alright Aberforth" Draco started as they both sat down, "What can I do for you today?"

"You're on the Granger case righ'?" At Draco's nod he continued, "I heard something in the Head the other day."

When Aberforth paused, Draco prodded "And what did you hear Aberforth? What does it have to do with Hermione Granger?"

"Well, I don't know the specifics but there were two men talking in the bar. The must've thought that they was smart or somthin', thinkin' that polyjuice potion and glamor charms would work. To anybody else, they wouldn't 'ave been recognized. But me, being an owner and all, I wrote a special clause into the wards of the building, that all glamor would be null and void to my eyes." At this Aberforth looked proud, which Draco had to agree, but he wasn't getting anything useful right now.

"Aberforth, who did you see that was using glamor in the Hogs Head and how does that apply to the Granger attack?" Draco said exasperated.

Aberforth suddenly got a twinkle in his eye, much like his deceased brother "Two men, talking about Granger and her attack and how it wasn't finished because she wasn't dead." Draco's eyes practically bulged out of his head, he quickly brought out a self-inking quill that quickly started writing as Aberforth continued to talk. "They were talking about payment and stuff that still needed to be done," Aberforth's expression tightened, as if remembering something unpleasant. "You should probably increase protection on Miss Granger, they weren't too happy that she survived."

Draco nodded, a plan already forming in his head as he continued to listen to Aberforth. "One of the men was definitely a Weasley, red hair an' all." Draco interrupted at this, time to determine who let the attacker past the wards, "Aberforth, did he have muscles or tattoos?"

Aberforth thought for a second, and then finally said "No." Draco nodded, his suspicions confirmed, but all he said was "And the other man"

This time, it took Aberforth a full minute to respond as he tried to recall the details, "He looked about the same age as the Weasley, tall with broad shoulders and a broody complexion. When he rolled his sleeve up I was able to catch a glimpse the remnant of a dark mark." Aberforth paused, "That's it, all I got."

Draco nodded and began to stand up, "Aberforth, if you remember anything else, or see these two men again don't hesitate to contact me immediately."

Aberforth nodded in conformation and began to leave the spacious office, suddenly he stopped turning around to face Draco again, "Mr. Malfoy, I hope you get the bastards that did this to that poor girl."

Draco smirked, and Aberforth was suddenly reminded just how dangerous this man could be "Oh Abe, I plan on it."

* * *

Hermione and Fred had talked for hours, eventually ending when Hermione had fallen asleep during one of his childhood anecdotes. Fred now sat in the loveseat, alternating between watching Hermione sleep and reading the book that one of the healers had lent him. Fred was just getting to a particularly good paragraph when he heard a whimper coming from Hermione. Fred froze, and looked at Hermione, her expression was slowly morphing into one of pain. He could see the beginning of tears in the corner of her eyes as he slowly reached out and grabbed the hand that was closest to him. As soon as he took her hand in his she screamed, a noise that tore at Fred's very heart and soul.

Fred jumped up from the sofa and sat on the bed, leaning over Hermione, his free hand coming up to caress her face. She screamed again, "Hermione," Fred shook her gently "Hermione please wake up, it's just a dream. I'm here, I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Hermione please, love, open your eyes."

It seemed that Hermione had heard him, because as soon as he finished his sentence she opened up her eyes and bolted up right in her bed. This action of course, lead to her forehead to collide with Fred's nose as he was so close to her. Fred screamed and released Hermione's hand and fell backwards off of the bed.

It took a moment for Hermione to come to her senses, and when she did she immediately noticed that her head hurt more than usual and Fred was on the ground with a hand clutching his nose.

"Fred?" She questioned in a hoarse voice. Upon hearing her voice Fred immediately got to his feet and went to sit on the bed, his nose long forgotten.

"Hermione love, are you alright? You-you were asleep and then you started screaming."

Hermione smiled grimly, "Healer Brown had said that night terrors would be common in the weeks following the attack. I guess you can have them during the day? Who knew?"

Fred swallowed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed, "No Fred, I don't." Fred nodded, but didn't say anything as there was a knock on the door and Malfoy entered.

In typical Malfoy fashion, he got right to the point, ignoring how close she and Fred where, said "Granger, we know who compromised the wards." He took a deep breath, bracing himself to the inevitable reaction "It was Ron."

It was silent for all of ten seconds, longer then Draco had anticipated.

**Longest chapter to date? yes!**

**Review please? I'll love you forever. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello sweeties! Sorry for the long delay, I meant to have this chapter up before I went on vacation but my mom took my charger so that was a bust. But now I'm back and have a new chapter for you. I hope you like it, just beware, the end has mentions of rape so you can skip it if you need to. You'll have the chapter as soon as I write it. It seems that these chapters are getting longer and longer.**

I do **NOT **own anything, if I did, I wouldn't be driving a '93 pick up truck.

* * *

The noise however, only came from one party in the hospital room. Fred had exploded as soon as Draco had delivered the news. Draco could only listen and attempt to answer Fred's questions as quickly as they came out.

"Malfoy!" Fred exclaimed, he was absolutely flabbergasted, sure there had been speculation about Ron but nothing actually concrete. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut, oh God, Ron did this, he let this happen to his Hermione; he was going to be sick. Forcing himself to swallow, all Fred said was "Wha– how can you be sure? Just yesterday you were lost on how to just speculating and now you have a-a guilty party; my own brother!"

"I understand that his can be a shock, but I have a reliable witness that places your brother discussing with Granger's attacker." For all Aberforth's faults, he wasn't going to disclose his source. Draco wasn't even sure that he would have Aberforth testify, maybe just a memory for a pensieve.

"Bugger your sources, I want to know what proof you have." Fred stated firmly.

"Weasley, I'm only going to say this once so listen very closely," Draco said firmly "When it comes to catching slimy bastards, you want the very best there is in order to make sure that they never see the light of day again, am I right?" At Fred's nod he continued, "well, you're looking at the very best. Now, I wouldn't have come here unless I was absolutely sure about your brother. So, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from questioning my intelligence."

Fred sighed, he obviously had gone too far. Malfoy must know what he's doing, and all Fred needed to do was have a little faith in the younger man. If Fred was honest with himself, he just didn't understand how his baby brother, little Ickle-ronniekins, could have let something like this happen. If Ron was able to hurt Hermione like this, one of his closest friends, what else was his younger brother capable of? Another terrible thought came to Fred, what poor soul was going to tell his mother? Maybe he'd give Malfoy that job.

Hermione however, sat frozen on her mattress. She vaguely heard Fred and Malfoy arguing but she couldn't focus on that, not while her mind was in turmoil.

Ron, one of her first real friends and first boyfriend, however short lived their romance was. The same eleven year old boy that had soot on his nose during their first trip on the Hogwarts express. She couldn't believe it, she had saved his life numerous times and he does _this_. He let someone attack her, he let someone hurt her. This wasn't just a spontaneous event, it had to have been planned out. Ron knew when she was coming back from Australia. Ron could have easily have been able to find a time when she was isolated and vulnerable.

Logically she was able to see the facts, and deep down, she knew that Draco was right. Emotionally however, she couldn't believe it. There was no way that Ron, however spiteful he may be, could have done something so horrid. He was one of her best friends, even if they had drifted apart she would have liked to think that they still meant something to each other. Slowly, the pieces fell into place, she could see that her best friend had become a _monster. _

Suddenly she couldn't breathe, she felt herself tense up and begin to tremble. Her breaths were coming in short bursts, she couldn't seem to get enough air. Her vision was beginning to blur, all she could see was Fred's face, contorted into a scowl as he argued with Draco. The two men in the room seemed to sense her panic, as they both turned towards her. She saw Fred's face morph into one of concern as he took in her expression. She barely registered Draco leaving the room, to find a Healer.

"Hermione, love, look at me" Fred was saying. "I know this is a shock but I need you to breathe love. Just listen to the sound of my voice, everything is going to be okay. Love, just look at my eyes, listen to me. Malfoy's going to get a healer, you're going to be okay love, and I promise that nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I'm still breathing."

Just then, Healer Brown appeared with Draco following not far behind. The healer was carrying a vial of silvery blue potion, which Fred recognized as a calming draught.

"Alight then Mr. Weasley, I'm going to need you to take a step back." Healer Brown said gently, when Fred complied, she stepped closer to Hermione, tipping the younger girls head back and gently pouring the potion between her lips. It took a few moments for Hermione to relax, and when her senses came back she asked "What just happened?"

"Well dearie, it looks like you've just had a panic attack." Seeing Hermione's distressed look she added "Nothing to worry about sweetheart, you just experienced a shock to your system" at this Draco had the grace to look ashamed. "All you need to do right now is to relax and focus on healing. I also have some good news for you, it looks like you're ready to be discharged. We've done all we possibly can here, all of your organs have been mended and same with your bones. I'm just going to send you home with a potion regime in order to make sure everything stays in order."

"Thank you Healer Brown, for everything, I'll be sure to follow the potions." Hermione said softly.

The elder woman smiled, "I would expect nothing less from you dearie." Glancing around the room she added, "Now, I'll let you three figure out the details." With one last smile at Hermione, the healer left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

"How do you feel Granger?" Draco asked.

_If this is Malfoy's version of concern, I'll take what I can get _she thought, but all she said was, "Fine, just a bit tired, the calming draught really helped."

"That's good, now, do you have any questions for me?" Draco asked expectantly "I'm sure Weasley over there could answer some if need be."

Hermione thought for a second, and then said "First question, are you sure it was Ron?"

"Absolutely." Draco said firmly.

With a glance at Fred, who had righted himself on the loveseat once again, she said "What happens now?"

"Now, we bring him in for questioning in order to determine an accomplice. Depending on how that goes, Weasely will most likely be in a holding cell while we try to find the person who attacked you. As for his fate after the trial, we'll have to see how helpful he was in locating a second person. Is that all Granger?" When Hermione nodded he continued, "Right, I've got to go see Potter about organizing a search team. If you'll excuse me."

Once Draco was gone, Fred broke out into a grin. "'Mione! You get to come home!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile, Fred's happiness was contagious. "Yes, Fred. I heard the healer too. And since no one wants me to live alone until this is all said and done, I'm assuming I'm coming home with you and George."

"Yup. Speaking of, I need to go floo him, we need to make a stop by the Burrow to get your stuff before we head to the flat above then shop." Looking over at Hermione he added, "Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes Fred, the floo station's right down the hall. I'll yell if I need you." Hermione said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." Fred said as he left, unbeknownst to Hermione, Fred had cast a charm that would alert him to anyone entering the room with bad intentions. It was a charm that Fred was well practiced in as he and George used it frequently in the shop.

As Fred left, Hermione relaxed back into her hospital bed. She figured since Fred was gone she could close her eyes for a bit. She was ready to go home, besides feeling sore in some places she felt okay. Living with the twins was probably the best option for her, at the Burrow people were always coming and going. While their flat was relatively silent compared to the shop below because only Fred, George and Angelina had free access to the place. Anyone else wishing to enter needed to be cleared by Fred or George before they can enter. Overall, a good place to stay. Hermione was looking forward to going home but she wasn't looking forward to all the coddling she was going to receive. Hermione loved the twins, but sometimes they were a bit too much to handle. As soon as she was completely healed and felt safe she was going to move into her old flat, the one she left behind to go to Australia.

Hermione's eyes snapped open when she heard then door open, Fred had only been gone less than three minutes and floo calls are never that short with the twins. Hermione's mouth dropped in when she saw who entered.

"Hello 'Mione." Said Ron Weasley, her ex-best friend, ex-boyfriend, and one of the people responsible for putting her in her current position.

Hermione swallowed slowly, suddenly very angry "Ronald, what in the bloody hell are you doing here? If you think that after all you've done you can just waltz in here you are mistaken."

Ron scowled, she saw nothing good in Ron's expression. His eyes were full of contempt and his jaw was clenched. Her wand was nowhere to be found, Fred needed to get back, soon.

"Oh shut up, you stupid bitch. You ruined everything," Ron had walking slowly towards the window on the far side of the room. "You just couldn't die, the plan was simple. I drop the wards for a few hours and you would be taken care of." Ron he ran his hands through his hair in exasperation "But no, you had to survive, stupid bint."

Hermione knew that she had to keep him talking, the more he spoke the less time he had to hurt her and more time for Fred to return.

Slowly, Hermione said "Why Ron? Why did you do this to me?"

Ron stopped and turned to face her, looking her right in the eyes he said, "Why? I'll tell you why, you were supposed to be mine! We were supposed to be together and make beautiful babies, but no. The great Hermione Granger had to dump be. I was in love with you Hermione! You broke my heart, and then you left, you couldn't even stick around. So I decided that if I couldn't have you than no one could. So I found a friend that could help me. And I thought it worked, but my stupid brother had to come in and save you. So now, I'm here to finish the job. I would wait for my associate but that's no fun. Did you know that not only did I let him passed the wards I also got a turn with you as well? While he was trying to get his dick hard again, I took you in every way imaginable. Of course, you were unconscious so you don't remember anything, but I do. It was bloody brilliant, my only regret is that I didn't get to hear you scream. But now I can, so scream all you want mudblood, no one's coming for you."

Hermione couldn't move as Ron drew his wand, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. His words had made her sick to her stomach and she could feel tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, but she wouldn't let him win.

"_Cruic-"_

"_Stupefy" _

"_Incarcerous"_

Ron never got to finish the unforgivable as he slumped to the ground unconscious and bound with thick black ropes as Fred and George charged into the room.

* * *

**Review Please? **

**Next up: Questioning and Home Sweet Home**


End file.
